The truth behind their love
by KristaSmiles
Summary: Raye doesnt understand how Serena and Darien fell in love so quickly, maybe Mina would have the answers. Oneshot


OneShot about Raye wondering about Serena and Darien's Love and Mina having all the answers. This takes place after Serena and Darien first get together. So maybe at near the end of the first season, if Darien wasn't kidnapped and brainwashed xD

"Okay guys I am going to meet Darien at the Park. No sneaking around." Serena said, with a sly smile then ran off before anyone can say bye. Raye snorted quietly and hoped no one heard.  
"I should go to. My mom has the afternoon off so I wanted to spend some time with her." Amy said quietly and put her book in her bag starting to stand up.  
"I'll walk with you. I need to start cooking some food for this week and a little something for Andrew." Lita replied getting up and they started walking sighed in relief. "Finally, they are gone."  
"Not everyone!" A small chuckle was heard behind Raye. Raye sighed and cursed silently. "Now are you going to tell me what you are so upset about? Every time Serena mentions Darien, you always do a little something. Like before you snorted, and yes I heard you. And you better tell me what's wrong because you know I don't take no for an answer."  
"Yes I do know that. I guess I should talk to somebody. Maybe even you can help me understand."  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Well, I just don't understand how Serena and Darien are all lovey-dovey when before they used to hate each other guts."  
"Oh is that all?" Mina smiled kindly, like an older sister. "As the Scout of Love, I think I can explain easily."  
"Well explain because I don't understand."  
"They used to hate each other, yes but didn't you ever wonder why they would also bump into each other, every day. Every single day. It was fate. They are soul mates. They are meant to be together forever. No matter what life time, no matter if it is on the Moon or Earth. Even if they both die tomorrow, they will get reborn, find each other and fall in love all over again. That's it the way it will happen. No matter what."  
"But…why?"  
"When Serena and Darien regained all their memories of their past life. They fall in love. Why? Because it was like they picked up from what they left off before they died. They remembered every since thing. They remembered every little thing they said to each other. They remembered every touch, every kiss. How could they not fall in love after remembering all that?"  
"So that's it? They "fall in love" because of memories?"  
Mina sighed. "You are not getting it. Out of every person in the world, there is no one else for either of them. If one is without the other, then for them there is no love. Their hearts are one. No one can break that bond. Nothing can break the bond, not even death. That's the reason why they always bumped into each other. Every time they tease each other, it was their love just bringing them closer together till they can remember their past. Their love is like no others. No one in this universe can have the same love as they do. It's like they are the Ultimate couple. Once they remembered, their hearts open to each letting it become one again. Their past selves were able to be together. Are you starting to understand a bit?"  
"Actually, yes. Even if you are talking a lot, you are making better sense then when I tried to explain it to myself. I guess, I just never realized it that way. I guess, no matter what, Serena and Darien will be together till the day this Planet dies."  
"No, their timeline goes on forever. Through every century, in every single moment till there is no more living on any planet in any universe they will be together and then always be together in soul and in Heaven."

Alright. It's just a little something I wrote. Hope you liked it :) and for everyone who is reading my other story, A Modern Day Fairy Tale. I started to write Chapter 6 and try to write a lot this weekend to add another chapter, but I can't write in the week any more since I am in the mist of my exams. xD


End file.
